shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shop Pirates
The Shop Pirates are a band of pirates that originally started out as just a shopkeeper named Marshall D. Mishi and her pet gorilla named Shinba. After hoisting a pirate flag for pure self-entertainment, people mistook her for an actual pirate, garnering attention from towns and rival pirates. However, it was because of her status as pirate that she made notable friends and (unintentionally) recruiting crewmates. The crew is now with 10 crew members, many notable allies as well as enemies from both the world government and other pirates, and are currently sailing the new world. The crewmembers include the Captain (Marshall D. Mishi), The pet and Shipwright (Shinba), The Martial Artist (Yanbari Kiyo), The Navigator (Lokik), The Scouter (FocusMan), The Doctor (Emily), The Swordsman (Jerry), The Sniper (Jasmine), The Brewmaster (Brodus) and The Cabin Boy (Zeus). Their Ship is a floating indoor shop with a sail and typical things that most ships have. Throughout the story, with the recruitment of newer crewmates, the ship was expanded in size. 'Jolly Roger' The Jolly Roger is a Skull and Crossbones with a Green and white striped bandana, similar to the one Mishi wears. There are also Beri signs at each compass direction on the flag to signify it is indeed a shop. 'Crew' Captain : Marshall D. Mishi (370,000,000)* Age 18 Marshall D. Mishi Is a young girl who takes up her father's shop after he retired from the seas. Her father trained her tirelessley in the art of swordfighting and hand to hand combat so she could defend herself at sea, even sending Shinba, The family pet, And a Devil Fruit, which she thought was a bit excessive. She is an expert fighter and a good strategist, and always tries to help friends or towns that are in trouble, usually asking for something she can sell in her shop, but mostly she does it because she cares about the people. She angers easily when people misunderstand her, Like how even though she claimed multiple times that she is not a pirate, not only do people still believe she is, it's the reason she acquired crewmates. despite this she is overall a nice person with a heart of gold, an unwavering sense of adventure and an unbreakable will. She has three ambitions, Have the best shop in all the seas, Meet and defeat her uncle Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) who is ruining the family name by causing havoc the way he is, and to meet the Straw Hat pirates in person. She's a fan of their's. Pet/Shipwright: Shinba (47,000,000)* Age 12 Shinba Is the Family gorilla who was taken in by mishi's dad after a horrible fire ruined his home. He was raised alongside Mishi where the two constantly battled for bigger shares of food and the like, Which caused shinba to eat the Size Size Fruit which can change the size and weight of any object at will. As time passed, Shinba slowly grew more worried about Mishi's well being, and sees himself as her protecter despite her being able to defend herself. Shinba promised Mishi's dad to accompany her and to this day continues to watch over her well being, and compete with her for bigger shares of food. Martial Artist: Yanbari Kiyo (145,000,000)* Age 19 Yanbari Kiyo is the first person to join Mishi's "Pirate crew" as he thought upon seeing Mishi's jolly roger. He is a freeloader who makes himself comfortable anywhere, even where he's not wanted. He's also extremely stubborn, hot-headed and competetive, which means mishi and he did not get along when he snuck onto their ship for the first time. He is a master martial artist, who's fighting style is a combination of his own Shotokan Karate, Fishman Karate, even Rokushiki (the fighting style of CP9). When he was young, his dream was to defeat his master and be the new head of his fighting dojo. Unfortunately, A shadowey man appeared and killed Kiyo's master and destroyed the dojo. All Kiyo could think about was vengeance, until he spent some time with the shop pirates. Despite his bickering with his captain, he is perhaps the most loyal to her, because Mishi shows him that his problems will be fixed someday in the future, so he should relax and have fun in the present. Navigator: Lokik (35,000,000)* Age 89 Lokik is an elderly hermit who is obsessed with days gone by. He honed his psychic abilities in a prison with which he was held 65 years for a crime he did not commit. Despite all the physical and emotional torture everyday in jail, it did not bother him in the slightest because his grandson came to visit often to hear his stories and watch him perform his telekinetic abilities. he also overheard many conversations between pirates about different islands, which helped him get a feel for life outside of his prison box. When a group of pirates in vaded his home land, he easily broke out of his cell, which begs the question why he decided not to do that 65 years ago. After Teaming up with Mishi to save his grandson and save the village, Lokik decided to set sail with Mishi (Of course without her permission) so he may live out his last few years in adventure. Scouter: FocusMan (94,000,000)* Age 19 A vigilante born on the last stop before the grand line (Their in the west blue by the way), he and his fellow vigilante friends guard the way so that all pirates do not go and terrorize the many lands of the grand line. Unfourtunately he was knocked into a barrel that was conveniently on the Shop Pirates ship. The shop pirates forgot about him until they reached the end of reverse mountain. When Focusman finally came to, it was too late, so he decided to abandon the pirates, but found himself forced to rely on them. He later revealed to Mishi after a couple of adventures (Which he begrugingly joined) that his mother was killed by pirates, but his father was killed by marines, and he was desperate to know what is truly right or wrong, to which mishi replied that the decision was his to make. He eventually accepted the Shop Pirates as his friends. Despite having superhuman strength and speed, he relies on gadgets such as grappling hooks, mini bombs, freeze grenades and other things. His name is Focusman because he lacks focus and tends to fade out of what he's doing often. he also forms a rivalry of strength with Kiyo. Doctor: Emily (18,000,000)* Age 18 A shy fairy doctor who always has been teased by the other fairies for her inferior medical abilities despite the fact that in actuality she is quite well versed in the medical sciences. She was always self conscious about her image and was always scared to stand up for herself, which made her an easy target for the mole king, who wanted a bride. He terrorized the fairy village until emily finally showed herself and gave into his demands. When she was saying her goodbyes to her people only her family actually cared, then the shop pirates showed up. Turns out the shop pirates already had trouble with mole people on their way here, and upon hearing that emily is forced to marry their king, she and her group proceed to pursue and beat up the mole people. These events forced emily to discover her inner strengths, including a couple of spells that are really useful in defeating the mole people. She decides to request an entry into the shop pirates so she may become stronger and better at being a doctor. She gets flattered easily, as well as depressed easily, but she wont hesitate to knock some sense into her friends whenever they do something stupid. Swordsman: Jerry (84,000,000)* Age 26 The husband of Jasmine, he is the irresponsible one of the duo. He was also the one who panicked on their wedding day when the Shop Pirates were facing an extremely gruesome battle against The Underground Elite, a band of assasins who have the governments backing. He loves bragging about his stregth even though he's weaker that Mishi, Kiyo, FocusMan and even his wife Jasmine. Similar to his wife is his love for trying to pair people up, pressuring guys like Kiyo or FocusMan to tyr and woo Mishi or Emily, Which always fails. After everyone's successful attempts at beating The Underground Elite, He ended up marrying his wife on the spot as Mishi was the one who personally married them. After that, the couple dreamed of having a child born at sea, so they invited themselves onto Mishi's ship (Much to her anoyance) and set sail for adventure. Sniper: Jasmine (92,000,000)* Age 26 The wife of Jerry, She is the cool headed and more rational one of the duo, to the point where she is rarely surprised by most events people find shocking. She loves guns almost as much as she loves jerry, she never leaves home without one, and she's got quite an impressive amount of them. She like her husband is a fan of couples, so she tries to convince Mishi to try and charm guys like Kiyo, FocusMan or Eli the prince of estreya.It never worked, and probably never will. She enjoys battling unlike her cowarly husband, as she feels flexing one's trigger finger every once in awhile is good for the body and mind. Her story is almost exactly like jerry's. she also wishes to have a son at sea, But she knows there's a time for everything. Category:Pirate Crews